


Aftermath

by The_First_Phoenix462



Category: Astro Boy (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_Phoenix462/pseuds/The_First_Phoenix462
Summary: Astro Boy and President Stone were fighting in the battle of the ages in Metro city. When Astro beat Pres. Stone, there was an explosion of red and blue. At the center of that explosion was born a girl who was positive and negative, like the cores. She wasn’t a baby but she wasn’t an adult either. This is her story.
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one is probably not going to be updated for long periods of time until I finish my other fic but I'll try and keep on top of it! Anyway, I would love your feed back and appreciate any critics! Hope you enjoy!

I opened my eyes for the first time and saw red and blue streams of light raining upon the ground. I looked around and found myself in the middle of a crater in the road. I got up and tried to walk but I fell down before my foot even lifted off the ground. I got up again and braced myself against one of the slabs of road and tried again. Over and over I failed but then I finally got it. I started walking towards the voices that I heard on the edge of the city. Once I saw the people I hid, not knowing what to do if they saw me. I peeked around the corner and saw a boy lying on the ground, one of his arms broken off. A few kids ran up to him and said his name. Astro. More people started to crowd Astro and they started talking so loudly I couldn’t hear anything else. Then out of the sea of voices I heard a deep and comforting voice.

“The blue stuff.” I heard. So I peeked around the corner once more and saw this huge metal giant with markings all over its shell. Internally screaming and frozen to the spot I stood, I stared at it. It reached down towards Astro and a blue stream of light went from its finger to Astro’s chest. Soon Astro floated up and was surrounded by the blue light. I stared in amazement at it. Then I felt something click in me and I started glowing blue. I hid once more behind the building as the glowing became more intense. Soon it became so intense that I had to screw my eyes shut.

Then the glowing stopped. I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. My right side was covered in pulsing blue veins. I examined my hand for a while when I heard the crowd’s footfalls as they came closer. I ran away from them and headed towards the building across the street. I went inside and as soon as I closed the door I heard someone screaming outside. I ran up a few flights of stairs and looked through one of the windows. My jaw dropped when I saw it, a huge alien. It’s body covered in tentacles and it only had one eye. I ran away from the window and tried to find some clothes that would fit me. I had ran into a shop of some kind and they were bound to have something I could cover myself with. Once I found something I found a door that said roof and ran up more stairs. I soon made it to the roof. As soon as I did, I saw Astro fly up and punch it in the eye. My right side started glowing again and I tried to run back into the building before anyone saw but just as I reached the door I felt a hand close around my arm.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” I heard the person say. I turned around and looked at who was holding me in place. It was Astro. He let go and took a step back as soon as he saw my face. “Y-y-your eyes! They’re two different colors! A-and your skin! It’s covered in blue and red veins and glowing!”

I looked down and saw my left side covered in red veins and my right covered in blue. I looked at him and tried to back away but he grabbed my arm again.

“I know and I don’t fully understand why this is happening but please, stay away until I do!” I said, ripping my arm from his hand and ran back inside the building. I ran all the way down and out the building before I heard rockets flying out over the building. Panicking even more, I ran for the outskirts of the trash area. I was almost there until I felt hands wrap around my arms and my feet leave the ground. I looked up and saw Astro smiling down at me.

“Put me down! I don’t want to hurt you!!” I screamed at him but he just ignored me and brought me to a man dressed almost entirely in black. I watched as the man waved and started speaking.

“What happened? What are you doing with this girl?! Put her down!!” the man yelled and covered his eyes. At first I didn’t understand but then I looked down at myself. Unlike anyone else I’ve seen I didn’t have any proper clothes. I had found a weird bag thing and put it over myself, needless to say it didn’t really hide much. I felt heat rush to my face. I didn’t know how I knew what all these things were called but I did. I had just come into the world and now I was being flown over to a strange man by a boy who I hardly knew and I didn’t have any real clothes. Astro put me down beside the man and started arguing with him. I couldn’t follow the conversation. I was so embarrassed about what the man had insinuated, I sat with my knees to my face with my arms wrapped around my legs.

The man walked over to a car and took something out of it. I think it was called a blanket. He walked over and wrapped it around me. I looked up at his face. 'Tenga'. I thought it immediately when I looked into his eyes. Strangely he looked at me in shock and I had realized I had said it out loud.

“How do you know my name?” Tenga asked and he crouched in front of me. I shrugged, still too embarrassed to talk, and another name popped up in my head. Dad. I didn’t understand why I knew this but I did. I looked at Astro and then looked back at Tenga. They looked alike in some ways but very different in others. 

“You’re his dad aren’t you?” I asked and he nodded. He took my hand and pulled me up. I held onto the blanket to where it covered me completely and stood there staring at him. It was all confusing and weird. I didn’t know what to do. I felt scared and alone, I was new to this world and had no understanding of how I knew so much. Like, for example, how Astro was a robot and that he had lived on the surface for a while before he fought someone named President Stone. I couldn’t explain the fact that I knew President Stones’ plan to use the cores to gain the vote for next term and create a dictatorship from that point. I was just a kid, a girl, being led to a car by a total stranger yet knew him like a dad and an enemy.


End file.
